11 Days Before Christmas Shopping
by BakaDreamer
Summary: "Miketsukami-kun. Stop it." Ririchiyo giggled. "I've prepared your present too." She admitted. "Ah…" Soushi held back. "I didn't miscount you." Ririchiyo smiled and ruffled his hair. Buying Christmas for the employees and residents of Ayakashi Kan is peaceful when they both are alone. /One Shot! 11 Days Before Christmas Special


Disclaimer! I don't own Inu X Boku Secret Service! It is the work Cocoa Fujiwara!

* * *

**=Inu X Boku SS=**

**=11 Days Before Christmas Shopping=**

**=Ririchiyo Shirakiin=Miketsukami Soushi=**

* * *

"Miketsukami-kun! Miketsukami-kun!" Ririchiyo walked around the gardens of the mall. The surrounding were thick with snow and at the middle of the garden stood a big tall Christmas tree, with some children around it, pointing at the tree's decoration and putting their presents wishes on the tree. "Ririchiyo-sama." A teasing voice came up behind her as she felt someone closing his hands on her eyes.

"Miketsukami-kun! Where have you been?!" Ririchiyo pouted and removed the hands on her face, feeling the smooth skin. "I'm sorry. I called you back when you continued to walk forwards, but you didn't hear me. There's a girl that I knew when I was young…" Ririchiyo felt a pang of jealousy. "Ririchiyo-sama? You're spacing out." Miketsukami appeared in front of her suddenly. "It's nothing! I don't care about what you did." She blushed and let go of the hands she had been holding just now.

"Ririchiyo-sama?" Miketsukami pulled her hands when she continued to head towards the mall. "What?!" Ririchiyo turned to her secret service. "No…It seems that you are angry about something." Miketsukami faked a puppy dog eyes. "It's nothing!" Ririchiyo huffed but melt instantly. "No…You didn't do anything wrong." She sighed. "Let's just go." She released Miketsukami's grasp on her. "Yes. Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami smiled and followed her.

"How many presents are we going to buy?" She asked casually. "Twelve." Miketsukami smiled. "Are you sure?" Ririchiyo furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. There's Renshou, Nobara, Kagerou, Roromiya, Watanuki, Natsume, Chino, Ayumu, Homare, Kouda, Joutarou and Kotarou…" Miketsukami listed the residents and employees of Ayakashi Kan by memory. "I kept feeling that something is missing…" Ririchiyo pondered as Miketsukami smiled. "Let's start again…The weird bartender and his son, that chibi maid, that scary security guard, that somewhat cross dresser, and that weird man with funny eyes…Room 1, Room 2, Room 3, Room 4…that's us…" Ririchiyo kept adding fingers to her counting.

Miketsukami closed her hands together. "Twelve. It's twelve. Let's just go." Miketsukami smiled and took her hand. "But…" Ririchiyo protested. "It's getting cold…wear your scarf tighter." Ririchiyo pouted as Soushi reached out from behind and wrapped the scarf around her neck tighter. "You too…" Ririchiyo turned back and pulled Miketsukami's coat together. "You…What kind of idiot will wear his work clothes in such a weather?" She reprimanded the taller figure. "I am an idiot when I'm near you." Miketsukami looked at her affectionately, which cause her to enter the mall without looking back at him again.

"Wait! Ririchiyo-sama!" Miketsukami ran after her quickly. "Let's just buy the presents first." Ririchiyo looked around the mall.

"Why are we going into a makeup store?" Miketsukami felt puzzled. "For that cross dressing one…Ayumu…I think. Maybe it'll help in his looks." She muttered and looked around. "How about this one? It looks perfect for him." Miketsukami took a small packet of fake eyelashes up. "I think so…I'll throw in this!" Ririchiyo took a tube of light pink lipstick. "Okay. I'll go pay for it." Miketsukami took the lipstick from the girl. "Wait! I'm the one buying it!" Ririchiyo slammed her credit card on the counter before Miketsukami could react.

"Uhm…" The cashier looked confused. "Which product is yours?" She asked. "These are mine." Soushi smiled. "H-Hai!" The cashier girl blushed at the sight of the teen. "Wait! Miketsukami-kun!" Ririchiyo protested. "I can give you a discount…How about 20%?" The girl stammered. "Yes. That would be great." Soushi laid his card down politely. "Ririchiyo-sama. Don't fuss." He smiled.

"We'll buy a pair of sunglasses for Homare! And some cigarettes for Jontarou." Ririchiyo exited the shop. "I'll go handle those. I can't bear to see my innocent Ririchiyo to enter a cigarette shop. And I doubt if you can go in." Soushi took the shopping bag away from Ririchiyo's hand. "Eh?! Then what am I supposed to buy?" Ririchiyo asked.

"There's a bookshop there. Choose some books for Kotarou!" Miketsukami led her to a book store. "…Okay…I'll wait for you here." Ririchiyo went in the book store and waved to her secret service. "I'll get back as fast as I could." Miketsukami promised.

"Ah…Sorry…But we don't accept cards today…The machine had broke down." The cashier explained. "What?! But I didn't bring any cash!" Ririchiyo looked at the line behind her and protested. "Uhm…But…You have no choice but to put the books back then…" The guy behind the counter said. "Oi…Be faster!" Some complaints were heard. "You're holding up the line!" A woman shouted and a baby shrieked. Ririchiyo blushed in shame. What should I do now? She thought quickly. "I'll be paying again." Miketsukami's voice sounded behind her. "Here." He placed the cash on the counter swiftly. "…Thank you…" Ririchiyo stood back and apologized to the customers. "Ririchiyo-sama. Let's go." Miketsukami pulled her hands.

"Is it heavy?" Ririchiyo asked as they head to a bangle shop. "No. I can handle it." Miketsukami assured. "…I'll just take half of it!" Ririchiyo paused and tried to take some of the shopping bags that Miketsukami is holding. "Ririchiyo-sama. How about this bangle with a music emblem?" Miketsukami moved the bags out of her reach and asked.

"Yup! It's great for Chino!" Ririchiyo exclaimed. "Uhm…May I have this?" She asked the store assistant.

"Yes. Please wait a moment." The assistant unlocked the glass display box and took the bangle out gently. "Please put it in a box." Ririchiyo placed her hand on Miketsukami's to prevent him from paying.

"Thank you. Please come again." The assistant bowed as Ririchiyo took the paid item. "Let's go."

"What do you plan to buy for the others? Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami asked as they passed an array of stores. "Ah! Wait! Let's give Nobara this!" Ririchiyo exclaimed and pointed at a cute bear. "Yes. She loves cute stuff." Miketsukami agreed and took the big pink bear from the shelf.

"This will do for Renshou." Ririchiyo took a reading lamp with a boy with brown hair and with a shorter girl with black hair for decoration around it. "A reading lamp?" Miketsukami questioned. "Well…He used to taught me." Ririchiyo said haughtily. "Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami smiled and took both things to the counter.

"Wait! There's still this raccoon thingy…And these bunnies! This shop sells lot of cute things!" Ririchiyo rambled on as she took two plushies.

"Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami enveloped her from behind. "It seem you are enthusiastic about Christmas huh?" He smiled. "Of course! I never celebrated Christmas like this before!" Ririchiyo burst out. "Never?" Miketsukami asked. "…Yeah…It's my first time…so…" She blushed. "I understand, Ririchiyo-sama. I'm glad we came together." Miketsukami sniffed at Ririchiyo's hair. "Miketsukami-kun! Stop sniffing me! And we're in public too!" Ririchiyo tried to resist. "I can't resist myself anymore." Miketsukami smiled and took her up bridal style. "Wait! You can do this when we're back at Ayakashi Kan!" Ririchiyo blushed.

"Look at that! Look at that! See that handsome teen over there?" Ririchiyo stopped blushing when she heard a group of teenage girls talking. "Really! He's so cool!" Another girl squealed. "Who's that girl he's hugging? His girlfriend?" Miketsukami too, blushed. "Oi. Stop blushing." Ririchiyo whispered. "I don't think so! She's too short and young for him!" Those words pierced Ririchiyo's heart. "Yeah! I don't think he's a lolicon." Miketsukami too, felt the words hit him deeply. "Maybe I'll have a chance with him?" Ririchiyo looked at her secret service. "No! I want him." By this time, Miketsukami paid for the items single handedly and took all the shopping bags.

"Miketsukami-kun! I'm heavy! You can put me down now!" Ririchiyo fussed and jumped to the floor. "Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami looked at her sadly. "We'll have to buy some snacks for Karuta." Ririchiyo ignored him and went into a candy shop.

"How about Kagerou-sama?" Miketsukami asked when they left the mall. "Sure. We'll take a detour to Sadist Lane." Ririchiyo commented. "Sadist Lane?" Miketsukami slid into the car after Ririchiyo is inside. "I mean Shin Lane. I'm used to calling it Sadist Lane after all these years." Ririchiyo drawled on and sat on the seat comfortably.

"Don't come in." When they reached Shin Lane, or Sadist Lane as Ririchiyo named it, she disappeared into a dark shop without Soushi. "Wait!" Miketsukami left the car and tried to get in, but the guard on duty restrained him. "I'm done." Ririchiyo appeared a minute after, jumping into the car. "What did you brought?" Miketsukami asked. "You'll know in 11 days." Ririchiyo smiled and put the packet into her bag. "When it's Christmas."

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Ririchiyo rolled on her bed. "Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami pounced on her, pinning her down. "Miketsukami-kun. Stop it." Ririchiyo giggled. "I've prepared your present too." She admitted. "Ah…" Soushi held back. "I didn't miscount you." Ririchiyo smiled and ruffled his hair. "Ririchiyo-sama!" Miketsukami's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Oi! Why are you crying?!" Ririchiyo looked shocked.

"Nothing…I'm just too happy. But all I need is Ririchiyo-sama to be healthy and be at my side always, like I will be on your side forever." Miketsukami sniffed her affectionately. "Stop sniffing me I say!" Ririchiyo tried to roll away.

"You know. I have no other connection with the girl I said I met at the mall today. I just rescued her from drowning when she was young. That's all." Miketsukami explained softly. "Why are you telling me this?" Ririchiyo looked away. "Well…Cause it seems like Ririchiyo-sama was jealous." Miketsukami grinned as the girl hit him feebly.

"Shut up. I'm not jealous!" Ririchiyo denied. "Oh? But I was, when you said you didn't care about me." Soushi smiled bitterly. "That…That was nothing too!" Ririchiyo exclaimed. "Really?" Miketsukami lay down beside her. "Yes! Instead…I care about you." Ririchiyo comforted the teen.

"Ririchiyo-sama?" Miketsukami broke the short silence. "What?" Ririchiyo replied. "Do you hate me? Even when I'm a lolicon?" Soushi asked. "Why are you asking me this all of the sudden?" She rolled her eyes. "…Nothing." Soushi sighed. "…Fine. It don't matter if you're a lolicon. I love you for who you are." Ririchiyo closed her eyes.

Receiving no reply all of a sudden, she opened her eyes again, to find tears leaking out of the bi-color eyes teen. "Wait! I mean…!" Ririchiyo tried to think back what she had said. "Is that a confession? Ririchiyo-sama?" Miketsukami asked dramatically. "No! I mean yes! I mean…" Ririchiyo looked on as her secret service's expressions changed. "It's okay Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami hugged her. "I love you. No more questions." Ririchiyo cuddled back.

"It's Christmas in 11 days." Miketsukami hummed. "What? You want us to elope for the whole day?" Ririchiyo teased. "No. I'm going to make Ririchiyo-sama's first Christmas enjoyable, but not by hogging you." Miketsukami looked at her intensely. "But maybe I'll be the one that'll take you on your first true date." He smiled with an evil glint.

"Miketsukami-kun…" Ririchiyo started and flipped her phone on. "Let's take a picture." She smiled.

"…Ririchiyo-sama!" Miketsukami face brightened.

"But! You must tear down all the pictures you took of me in your room." Ririchiyo set her conditions firmly. "You can back it up in anywhere you like…but don't paste it all over your room!"

"Hai. Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami smiled as the sound, accompanied by the shutter, capture their picture. "It's late. I'll send this picture to you later." Ririchiyo put her cell phone down. "Ririchiyo-sama?" Is it okay if I spend the night here?" Miketsukami asked.

"…Okay." Ririchiyo smiled as the lights went off, she felt the clasp of the other's fingers on her palm. Secretly glad, she squeezed back.

* * *

xD Countdown to Christmas in 11 days! Happy decorating or buying presents or doing anything you like everyone!

Sorry if there's any spelling errors or more...

Panda! *Munching on bamboo while reading reviews*


End file.
